dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Pyral Harrowmont
} |name = Pyral Harrowmont |image = Lord Harrowmont.JPG |px = 270px |title = Lord Deshyr Second (of Endrin Aeducan) High-General of Orzammar King of Orzammar (conditional) |gender = Male |race = Dwarf |caste = Noble |location = Harrowmont's Estate Orzammar Royal Palace |family = Tercy (wife) Baizyl (cousin) Harvel (cousin) Renvil (nephew) |quests = A Paragon of Her Kind A Lord's Trust: The First Task A Lord's Trust: The Second Task |voice = Robin Sachs |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II (mentioned) Dragon Age: Inquisition (mentioned) Heroes of Dragon Age }} Lord Pyral Harrowmont is the High-General of Orzammar, the leader of noble House Harrowmont which he represents it as a deshyr in the Assembly, and King Endrin Aeducan's second. A traditionalist, he is well known for being an able administrator and has authored many compromises in the ever-warring Assembly. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins In all cases, if the Warden is of dwarven origin and requests as a boon from the monarch of Ferelden to send military assistance to Orzammar, the human armies find the gates closed as Harrowmont fears the disruption they might cause. Instead he allows only limited aid in the form of equipment and herbal medicines. At some point the Assembly passes a law restricting the casteless from the Commons which creates a rebellion and results in the slums reduced practically to rubble. There is widespread outrage among the commonfolk but the noble Assembly remains united behind King Harrowmont. At an unspecified time after 9:41 DragonConsidering he is still alive during the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition., King Harrowmont becomes ill and passes away after a protracted illness with some claiming it was the result of poison.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition King Harrowmont has made considerable coin supplying Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons' army with dwarven steel during the Orlesian Civil War. However, a shortage of food supplies leads to riots in the Diamond Quarter. If the Warden is alive and of dwarven origin it is mentioned in dialogue that he declares the Warden, who became a Paragon, dead at the will of the Assembly. Furthermore, at some point between the end of the Fifth Blight and 9:41 Dragon Harrowmont builds a statue in honor of their new Paragon. If the Paragon is the Dwarf Noble, then the statue is smaller than expected prompting deshyrs to accuse King Harrowmont of cutting costs. In the Frostback Basin the Inquisitor may uncover information about the Inquisition of old which will lead them to appeal to King Harrowmont for access in the Shaperate's records. The king will kindly decline the request but share a few Shaperate copies to Professor Kenric shedding some light on Orinna, a companion of Inquisitor Ameridan.}} Quotes * "No one is born with rights to the throne. The sitting king may recommend a successor, but the Assembly ultimately decides who will rule." * "Your father made me swear on his deathbed you would not succeed him." (to Bhelen) * "I prefer to be known as a just and compassionate king. 'Strong' too often comes to mean 'tyrannical'." Gallery PyralHarrowmontPromoHoDA.png|Promotional image of Lord Pyral Harrowmont in Heroes of Dragon Age Lord Pyral HarrowmontHoDa.jpg|Concept art of Lord Pyral Harrowmont in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA-LordPyralHarrowmont.png|Lord Pyral Harrowmont as he appears in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Harrowmont.jpg|Tier IV Harrowmont in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Deshyrs Category:Royalty